


【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 03  高H

by lalala5267



Series: 【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 R18 高h [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor(Marvel) - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala5267/pseuds/lalala5267
Summary: 现代AU，私设如山。政治不正确黑暗肉欲颓废风，锤富二代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing工作者。这个人设比较那啥了，不喜勿点。





	【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 03  高H

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，私设如山。政治不正确黑暗肉欲颓废风，锤富二代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing工作者。这个人设比较那啥了，不喜勿点。

【锤基】他的脚步乘着夜雨 03（R18，高H）  
关上车门后，Thor强忍住立刻把Loki扒光的冲动，一脚油门车就飞驰了出去。然后才想起来，还没有问Loki住在哪里。  
“Loki,你住在哪儿？”  
“……还在原来那地方，如果你还记得的话。”  
“是的，我记得。你……今天是跟谁来的？”或许Loki是跟他哪个金主来的吧，Thor这么想着。  
“我们老板把最好的人都送到这儿来了，指望有谁能爬上你的床。”Loki还是吸着烟，不看Thor。  
“我不知道今天的派对他们还安排了这种项目，早知道刚才应该在那儿就使用一下你的服务。”  
呵呵，Thor以为他还在卖身。  
Loki没有解释，两个人就这么一直沉默，一路无言，一如六年前离别的那天。  
这沉默保持到一进家门，虽然Thor没有进来过，但这屋子还真是小到一目了然，只有一个大房间，和一个浴室，以及一个开放式厨房。  
Thor把Loki打横抱起，扔在了床上。扯下了Loki的裤子褪到一半，衣服甚至都没有来得及脱。没有任何爱抚，没有任何前戏，就从后面直接进入了他。没有润滑的插入十分艰涩，一开始只挤入了一个头，Thor绷紧了臀部肌肉卯足了劲，再一次，一下捅到没了根。Loki疼得一声闷哼，双手深深地抓住了床单。Thor有点意外，他奇怪怎么Loki的后穴怎么比以前更加紧致了。但是灭顶地快感没有容他多想，他开始大开大合的操干起来。  
Loki也不记得自己有多久没有让男人进入了，Thor进入他的时候他清楚地感觉到了撕裂，而涌出的热流，没有意外的话，应该是血。那根炙热粗硬的烙铁，就像一根攻城锤，把他的整个身体撞得濒临破碎。火辣、剧烈撕裂痛伴随着Thor的动作节奏一次又一次的从结合处传来，让Loki浑身的毛孔都站立起来，额头上沁出了薄汗。所有以前做男妓的时候的屈辱的回忆，突然一起侵袭而来。他强忍住了呻吟，即使这呻吟是因为疼痛，也让他觉得无比羞耻。  
Loki的反应让Thor非常不满意，身下的人儿只是抓着床单，一声不吭，默默地承受着他的进犯。这幅“贞洁烈女”的模样让Thor反感，明明是个卖穴的，现在这幅模样让他觉得自己是在强暴Loki。  
“别装了Loki，你知道我们的身体如此契合。”  
见他没有回应，Thor的心里升起一股无名的烦躁，开始更加过分的操干他，丝毫没有怜惜可言，每一次都微微撤出，然后再一下顶到尽根，肉体的碰撞声就像扇耳光一样，鞭笞着Loki的自尊心。  
摸到Loki的分身，发现那里软绵绵地趴着，没有丝毫起立的意思。Thor才意识到Loki可能真的很痛。他把Loki转过来跨坐着抱在身上，看到那双绿色的眼睛焦距放空着没有看他，眼泪从眼角落，砸在了Thor的心上。Thor想要亲吻他，也许会让他好受些。而Loki的嘴唇只是紧紧的抿着，头一偏错开了他。Loki的反应成功的泯灭了Thor的最后一点耐心。Thor把他放回后入的位置，不再想面对他的脸，只是绷紧了臀部让自己的快感随着一次次的摩擦和绞紧快速上升。这场性爱变得没有任何别的多余的部分，只有循环往复的活塞运动，动物一般的性交。一个愤怒，一个失落。  
随着射精，Thor的理智终于有点恢复。他想Loki这样的反应可能是因为自己的行为的确太粗暴了，弄疼了他。  
“抱歉，我刚才……我就是太久没有见你，太粗暴了。”Thor尝试着道歉。  
“没事，反正也不是第一次遇到。”Loki背对着他，好像Loki总是能说出这样像匕首一样的言语，直直的刺入Thor心里。让Thor下不来台，又不知道怎么回应。  
为了补偿，他帮Loki洗了澡并且清理了身体。以前，他们一起洗澡到最后往往也是以一场激烈的性爱收尾，Loki就像一个小荡妇一样，轻而易举的就能被挑逗，像是一个为他而定制的性爱玩具，他知道哪些点能让他哭、让他尖叫、让他扭着腰主动地凑上他的性器。而现在，到目前为止，Thor发现Loki似乎对于他没有产生任何的生理反应，让他感受到了前所未有的挫败。毕竟男人的生理反应是真实而明确可见的，无法伪装。赤裸相见而对这幅肉体丝毫没有反应的情况，Thor还是头一次遇见，更何况他们之间以前并不是这样。他隐约感觉到他们之间发生了什么变化，但又不知道是什么。  
走之前，Thor翻出了钱包里所有的现金留给了Loki。“你还是原来的号码么？”Thor问道。  
“是。”Loki依旧面无表情，不看他，惜字如金。  
“咳咳，好，那……如果有需要，我再联系你。我把现金都留给你，你换个结实点的防盗门，再换个热水器吧。自己一个人住别太委屈自己，注意安全。”说完Thor带上了门。  
Loki讨厌Thor对他的关心。明明从前就知道对于Thor的期待不会有结果，明明刚刚见过了他的未婚妻，明明被他默认当做男妓，明明经历了一场强暴式的性爱……Loki有一百个理由说服自己远离Thor，斩断他对于自己的诱惑。而这三言两语的关心，就溶解了他刚刚建立起来的所有决绝，让他的心软弱起来。Loki觉得自己在Thor的面前，真的就是一个被召之即来挥之即去婊子，除了用高傲、冷漠和毒舌来武装自己，他已没有任何抵抗他魅力的方式。


End file.
